


You're Something Sweet and Tender, Love

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Top!Credence, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: Newt and Credence celebrate a lazy Valentine's afternoon in Newt's case.(Winning entry for Valentine's Day contest)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My 500-1500 winning smut entry for [Fantastic Writings](https://fantasticwritings.tumblr.com/) Valentine's Day contest. This is crossposted on my Tumblr [here, at The Sweetest Obscurial](https://the-sweetest-obscurial.tumblr.com/post/157419029267/and-heres-my-winning-entry-written-for-the). Enjoy!

It’s really quite something, for the both of them: neither Credence nor Newt has ever really had anyone to celebrate Valentine’s Day with, or in Credence’s case, any holiday. So there’s something extra special about this one, their first Valentine’s Day together.

Today’s a long day in the suitcase. Most of the creatures need to be fed, and Newt wants to make a full set of rounds. Credence, of course, comes along, as he always does now. He’d taken to the animals like no one else, and that was probably one of the first reasons Newt fell in love with him. Newt watches as Credence gives him a shy glance before the younger wizard calls for the Graphorns. He can never get over that, really, Credence loved his creatures the way that Newt did, and it only makes Newt fall that much harder, watching him care for the animals. Credence has such a capacity to love, and Newt feels so blessed that some of that love is directed towards him.

While the Graphorns surround Credence, all Newt can do is stare at him with adoration. Credence is such a capable wizard, and his skills had improved by leaps and bounds, especially with the Obscurus gone. He has a wand of his own, and everyone pitches in to teach him. Newt often finds him lost in a book, teaching himself things that he should have learned in school, had anyone been diligent enough to seek out this boy and realize his potential. That drive enamors Newt, his determination to be everything he could be. But, well, what doesn’t Newt love about Credence? The man is soft and quiet and sometimes he still has troubles, but he’s also elegant and graceful when he’s confident. He’s quite a bit like Newt, and Newt likes the familiarity. He finds it easy to connect with Credence.

“I have something for you,” Newt says after a while. Credence lights up a bit, following Newt to a different part of the suitcase. Credence has already given Newt his present earlier, a bound notebook, with crisp high quality paper, and some nice charcoal pencils for him to sketch with when he’s out in the field. They stop by the Bowtruckle tree, where Newt shyly looks to the branches. Credence looks over curiously, about to question Newt when he sees a Bowtruckle that’s not usually there, crawling out on a limb towards him. “He was all alone. His tree and the rest of his family - were destroyed,” Newt says, the last bit a little sad. “And I know how much you love Pickett, so I thought you could adopt this one. Give him something to claim as his own again. Plus, Pickett will have a friend when he sleeps in his little tree in our room, then.” He’s going on a little, nervous, but Credence’s smile is delighted as he reaches out for the Bowtruckle. “Newt, this is lovely,” he says, stroking the Bowtruckle’s branches, much to the creature’s delight. “I’ll take very good care of him.” Newt’s chest warms. He certainly knows that’s the truth, and he’s happy his gift was a good idea.

It’s while they’re settled in the grass in the sprawling savannah plains that Credence turns to him, leaning in to kiss him softly. Newt accepts it eagerly, and Credence just keeps kissing him, his hand pressing into Newt’s hair. Newt doesn’t expect to be pressed onto his back, but it sends a thrill through him. Credence settles between his legs, seemingly determined to kiss every inch of exposed skin, and then more, since he begins to unbutton Newt’s shirt. Newt’s heart pounds fast: they’ve never done what he thinks Credence is intending on doing, not yet. But he’s ready, and here, with the sun glowing around them, nothing but the sounds of the plains to be heard, it feels right. More magical than anything Newt has ever experienced, and that’s saying something. Neither of them speak: they’re both better with actions than talking, and they’ve both learned to communicate well with just their gestures. He lets his arms fall to the ground, leaving his chest open, looking up at Credence trustingly. Credence gives him a smile, leaning in once more, kissing him softly as his fingers work at Newt’s buttons. It isn’t long before he pushes the shirt open, taking in Newt’s scarred and freckled skin. His fingers gently kiss the dots, connecting a few, before he leans down to press his lips there while Newt gasps and closes his eyes. It takes very little time for them to undress, Newt kicking off his boots and pants, his shirt still hanging open from his shoulders. Credence never takes his eyes off Newt as he himself disrobes. They’ve occasionally seen each other changing, they’ve seen the scars borne by the other, but never have they explored in such a context. When Credence is bare, he parts Newt’s legs, noting that his freckles really do cover his entire body. Newt mumbles a soft spell to slick Credence’s fingers, and then the other is kissing him, distracting him with his tongue while he gently teases Newt, relaxing him before pressing his finger inside him. Neither of them have done this, they’d discussed that. In fact, Credence had been completely untouched while Newt never got past a kiss or two. They are both quiet, their noises soft but unrestrained, Credence trying to kiss every freckle while he stretches Newt. Perhaps it’s sappy to have their first time on Valentine’s Day, but it had just seemed right to Credence, and as he presses his slicked cock into Newt, catching the other man’s blue, blue eyes, it feels even more so. Newt’s legs hitch over Credence’s hips, and they reach for each other, hands clasping together. Their lovemaking is slow and luxurious, the sun casting a hazy glow as it dips lower in the sky. Credence can’t look away from Newt, from the way the sun catches his skin, turns everything rosy, and he will never stop wondering how this incredible, caring man decided that Credence Barebone was the one he wanted. His breath catches as he reaches his peak, his stomach taut. Looking down, he can see Newt’s hand on his cock, his face flushed and eyes closed as Credence presses into him. He’s in ecstasy, and Credence is the one pleasuring him. That thrills Credence to his core. With a wordless moan, he comes, bracing himself over Newt. Newt breathes out Credence’s name, and comes over his stomach, his chest heaving. When he opens his eyes, he is smiling blissfully up at Credence. The younger man has to press forward, hug his lover, press his face into Newt’s shoulder. “That was wonderful,” he whispers, and Newt kisses his hair, nodding.

“It was, love. Happy Valentine’s Day, Credence.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most unbearably sweet smut I've ever written. I'm not sure why I'm so into Credence topping Newt, but I really like it.
> 
> If you liked it too, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
